ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 06
This is Chapter 6 from the Ouran Highschool Host Club Manga Series. Synopsis What happens when Tamaki is needed to solve a love problem? Shiro Takaoji, a 5th grader at Ouran Academy's grade school, comes to Tamaki and the Host Club for help, asking for his guidance in the art of impressing girls. At first, the Host Club agrees to teach him but later on, they discover that Shiro actually needs help connecting with his crush, a girl who is moving to Germany soon. Tamaki suggests using the piano to bond with her, and in a rare show of talent, plays the piano for Shiro and schools him. Finally, when the Host Club invites Shiro's crush to Music Room #3, they are able to make Shiro's wish come true and the two kids play a duet together. In the end, Tamaki gets a bite on the behind when Shiro, entertaining girls at the Host Club, arrogantly wonders aloud if Tamaki is really such a "king". Ouran Love Theatre - Suoh Family 2 Tamaki says he's tired of putting in overtime at "work," asking Haruhi if she wants to bathe with him. When she says no because she's studying, he becomes angry, asking when she became so distant. She refutes his claim and says he shouldn't make things up. Hikaru and Kaoru then ask if Haruhi wants to bathe with them instead and refuses them, too, asking why she would do so as a high school student Kyouya enters the scene, commanding Haruhi to bathe with him, since it's perfectly normal for "mothers" to bathe with their daughters. Haruhi can't refuse that argument and agrees, making Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru irate with Kyoya. Chapter Summary Shiro Takaoji, an Ouran Grade School 5th-year, is seen approaching and entering Music Room #3, where he encounters an Arabian Kingdom. Tamaki introduces himself and asks him what he wants to which Shiro asks if he's the "king." Tamaki is overwhelmed with happiness when he hears Shiro calling him "King," since he's not used to it. Shiro then introduces himself and asks Tamaki to allow him be his apprentice; and thus, the youngest trainee of Host Club is taken under Tamaki's wing. Tamaki is seen entertaining a guest while Shiro observes how it's done. When the Host Club President compliments the girl, Shiro says that she looks more like his carp in his garden pond and that he would never use false compliments to impress anyone. The insulted guest runs away saying, "Stupid Tamaki-sama!" which annoys Tamaki, to say the least. Kaoru is seen asking Hikaru if he ever wanted a little brother like Shiro and they fall into their "brotherly love" act in front of the apprentice. Shiro blatantly calls them on their incestuous and homosexual behaviors and tries to run away. As he does so, he bumps into Haruhi who asks if he's okay and not to worry because everyone at Host Club is weird. Shiro finds Haruhi a bit strange and asks, "Are you a tranvesite?" but before she can answer, the twins and Tamaki approach and swear that Haruhi is, indeed, a boy. Shiro attempts to flee once again, but he bumps into Honey. When he sees him wearing a high school uniform, he mistakes him for an elementary school student and gets angry until Takashi draws near, scaring Shiro who shouts, "The Giant Soldier!" Tamaki then locks Shiro in a cage, telling him he will be released when he's learned his lesson and demonstrates that he truly wants to become a Host. Shiro cries that he is serious and by using the words "king" and "genius," persuades Tamaki to let him go free, seeing how few people have ever called him a "genius." Tamaki states that Shiro is going to be the "Mischievous" type Host since it's the taste of the pedo girls for the "loli-shota" type. Tamaki explains to Shiro how to be the "mischiveous" type and Shiro meets all of the requirements; however, he thinks it all a joke and leaves Tamaki and Music Room #3 to return to his own division. Later, the Host Club visits the Ouran Junior section with Haruhi disguised as a middle-school girl and Mitsukuni disguised as an elementary student. They go into a classroom, hoping to find something that will tell them what Shiro's real quest is and find him with a fellow student, a young lady who asks Shiro if he'll play the piano with her. Shiro refuses because he'd secretly rather listen to her beautiful playing. Meanwhile, Tamaki uses his charms to get another elementary school girl to tell him the name of the girl with Shiro, and he learns that it's Hina Kamishiro, but they better not fall in love with her because she's moving away to Germany soon. Shiro sees them and when Tamaki throws him over his shoulder, the other Hosts comment that he's using Takashi's over-shoulder carrying technique. Shiro demands to be put down and calls Tamaki an idiot, but Tamaki simply brings him back to Music Room #3, telling him that he's the one being an idiot because he doesn't want to make every girl happy, but just one and only one - Hina Kamishiro. Tamaki then uncovers the Grand Piano in the Host Club, shocking Haruhi who didn't realize there was such an item in the room, but which the Hosts point out is logical since it is a music room, after all. Tamaki plays the piano beautifully, amazing Shiro and the rest of the Host Club. When he's finished playing, he tells Shiro that it seemed that Hina wanted nothing more just to play the piano with Shiro. The next day, Hina is shown outside Music Room #3, eyeing the invitation the Host Club sent to her. When she opens the door, the Hosts are dressed in a white concert tuxedos. Tamaki guides Hina to Shiro and they play a piano duet. Thereafter, Shiro is shown at the Host Club entertaining Tamaki's regulars, saying that amusing girls is simple, openly wondering if Tamaki is really the Host King after all. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters